


У каждой истории две стороны

by Ampaseh, chumy



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Chronological, Power Dynamics, Role-Playing Game, Romance, Swearing, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Архивные драбблы по Merlin BBC и Merlin BBC RPF, в основном арлин и брэдлин. Все тексты написаны в 2009 году.





	1. Главные чудеса

**Author's Note:**

> Репост с сообщества «Keep the magic secret!»
> 
> Цитаты из Сергея Лукьяненко, Тинто Брасса, Дэйва Гаана. Я сама в шоке от компании.

**Море внутри**  
 _Нимуэ/Игрейна, PG, ангст, для Chumy_

— Это мальчик? — Игрейна отворачивается от окна. Рассветное солнце купает ее волосы в золоте. — Утеру нужен сын.   
Нимуэ пожимает плечами: миновала первая луна, еще нельзя сказать наверняка. 

Плод слаб и высасывает силы из матери. Королева почти не встает с постели, а Нимуэ проводит дни подле нее, гладит руки, шепчет животу заклинания, едва касаясь его губами.   
— Если это девочка… Ты дала ей жизнь. — Игрейна сжимает пальцы волшебницы. — Пусть она будет похожей на тебя. 

— Это мальчик, — сообщает Нимуэ, когда приходит срок. Королева смеется тихим счастливым смехом, и волны ее безмятежной радости захлестывают обеих.  
Ни одной не ведомо, что им не переплыть это море.

 

 **Дело чести**  
 _арлин, PG, юмор, для Лаи_

— Прекрасная победа, — почтительно заметил Мерлин, снимая с принца кольчугу.  
— В пятый раз! — Артур, вспотевший и измотанный, был все еще полон адреналина. — Пятый поединок по твоей вине, Мерлин. Какого черта? Так сложно выучить придворный этикет? Лорд Бэйкон всего лишь просил почистить его коня!  
— Гм… — слуга замешкался со шнуровкой рубахи. — Да. Но…  
— А ты плюнул ему в лицо! При свидетелях! Ей-богу, ну хоть капля мозгов…  
— Сир, — прервал его Мерлин, поморщившись от воспоминаний о железной хватке и бесстыжих объятьях высокородного нахала. — Он имел в виду не лошадь.  
— Что же тогда?  
— Своего, ну… _Коня_.  
— Своего?.. О. Ясно.  
Артур уже жалел, что даровал побежденному пощаду.

 

 **А лошадь съели**  
 _арлин, PG, юмор, для yorki_

Сон сулил охоту и беду.

«Просто сон», — убеждал себя Мерлин, шагая к покоям принца.

— Завтрак! — рявкнул заспанный Артур вместо приветствия. — И собирайся, едем охотиться.

«Не сон», — осознал он. Понадобятся острый меч, тяжелая булава и кобыла порезвей. Или хотя бы то, что сможет ими стать.

* * *

— Отдай, — Мерлин дернул на себя притороченный к седлу узел, но тщетно. — Отдайте! Сир! Прошу!  
— Ну-ка, что ты там взял? — Артур явно наслаждался ситуацией.   
Рыцари вокруг него молча ухмылялись.  
Мерлин был близок к отчаянью.

Принц надкусил морковь.  
Тщательно обнюхал кабачок.  
Но когда он взял в рот огурец, окаймив его алыми губами, даже Мерлин понял — вот она, беда.

 

 **Люди и маги**  
 _Гаюс/дракон-слэшер, намёк на арлин, R, ангст, для Chumy_

Двадцать лет назад Гаюс уже был не молод, но с мальчишеским любопытством изучал искусство колдовства. Дракон потворствовал ему в этом, играя в загадки, рассказывая легенды, а порой, из чистого озорства, окатывал его волной чар, и магия просачивалась сквозь поры, клокотала в венах — ее было много, непомерно много; тело отзывалось постыдной судорогой, Гаюс корчился, выплескивая семя и волшебство, а Дракон смеялся над тем, как нелепо устроены люди.

Теперь Гаюс стар и бесстрастен, но всякий раз, видя Артура в компании своего воспитанника, он немного жалеет юного принца, ведь в глазах Мерлина прячется драконий янтарь, знак истинной, древней магии, прикосновение которой пленяет. Навечно.

 

 **Только между нами**  
 _арлин, PG, юмор_

Второй параграф семейного кодекса Пендрагонов (первый — «Я всегда прав») гласил, что признавать собственную неправоту допустимо лишь в трех случаях:   
п.1. Перед неминуемой гибелью;   
п.2. После чудесного избавления от неминуемой гибели;   
п.3. Если в деле замешана Моргана (см.п.1. Прим. А.П.: «Только это ЕЩЕ хуже»).

Однако Мерлин не был бы собой, если б не смог обойти какое-либо правило, так что (только тс-с!), когда принц перегибал палку с выполнением параграфа первого, то извинялся перед своим слугой долго и проникновенно. Ну, не то чтобы он говорил: «Я виноват перед тобой» или «Прости меня»… или вообще хоть что-то говорил…  
Но Мерлин охотно принимал его извинения.

 

 **Это в крови**  
 _арлин, PG, романс_

Артур — сын своего отца, больше, чем сам желал бы, но это в крови, этого не изменишь. Он приказывает, когда нужно просить, высмеивает, когда нужно сочувствовать, и молчит, когда с языка готова сорваться сентиментальная нелепость. Но он и сын своей матери, слишком рано покинутый, необласканный, недолюбленный, неспособный устоять, когда на него смотрят, как на нечто прекрасное.

Мерлин еще не привык к тому, как разнятся его дни и ночи, и гадает, следует он своей судьбе или затянувшемуся монаршему капризу, но в одном он уверен: любовь невозможно наколдовать. Дюжину вёсен спустя, став величайшим из волшебников, он поймет, что главные чудеса случаются без магии.

 

 **Вам почта**  
 _арлин, Ланселот/Гвен, Моргана/Гвен, Утер, Нимуэ, PG, крэк_

Дорогой Мерлин,

Спасибо за уборку. Я искренне ценю твое усердие и впредь обещаю не превращать свои покои в свинарник.

Люблю, целую,  
Королевская задница  
~~~  
Дорогой ~~сэр~~ Ланселот,

Вчера ~~ночью~~ вспоминала вас.

 ~~Люблю,  
Целую,  
Ваша,  
Твоя,~~  
Гвен  
~~~  
Дорогая Гвен,

Мне приснился странный сон: будто ты, голая, катаешься на мокром коне. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Люблю, целую,  
Моргана  
~~~  
Дорогая Нимуэ,

Касаемо нашей последней беседы и миссии моего покойного шурина — ха-ха, выкуси! 

Люблю, казню,  
Утер   
~~~  
Идиот,

Очевидно, я недостаточно загружаю тебя работой, раз у тебя находится время писать самому себе всякую чушь от моего имени. Чистить конюшни, живо!

Артур

P.S. Управься до заката.

 

 **Преднамеренно**  
 _арлин, R, ПВП/юмор, для Лаи_

— Никогда больше!.. — рычит Артур, выворачивая ему руку за спину, и Мерлин сгибается раньше, чем боль пронзает плечо. — Никогда, слышишь меня? Я приказываю!

Испитых кубков было больше обычного, и Артур груб. Рубаха трещит по шву, штаны вот-вот разделят ее участь, а на шее останутся синяки от укусов. 

— Никогда, — требует он, распластав слугу поперек кровати. — Поклянись мне. 

Мерлин отвечает коротким полустоном-полувыдохом. 

Артур держался сутки. Был мрачнее тучи, молчаливей рыбы и безжалостней смерти. Даже Моргана не рискнула с ним заговорить.

— Никогда, Мерлин… — вторгаясь, двигаясь, целуя спину. Сдаваясь. — Пожалуйста.  
И это больно, это сладко, это так желанно...  
— Клянусь.

Шепнуть вчерашней ночью: «Ланс...»?  
Стоило того.

 

 **Слово из трёх букв**  
 _арлин, PG-13, юмор, для Lalayt_

При свете солнца Мерлин жалел, что умолял дракона об одолжении, хотя теперь обязанности сократились на один пункт — Артур никому не доверял новый меч и полировал его сам. В этой аддикции было нечто чересчур интимное, даже порочное: однажды Мерлин застал их вдвоем и был готов поклясться, что престолонаследник не просто чистил свое оружие, а разговаривал с ним ласковым шепотом. 

Два часа в колодках его не разубедили.

При свете луны Мерлин, дрожа и кусая губы, забывал о глупой ревности к Эскалибуру. Возможно, мозолистые ладони принца с детства привыкли к мечам, но другие гладкие и блестящие предметы явно доставляли Артуру несравнимо большее удовольствие.

 

 **Бархат**  
 _арвен, арлин, PG, романс_

Он смотрит пристально, у него тяжелый взгляд — как блестящая, драгоценная, новенькая кольчуга, выкованная в подарок и завернутая в мягкий бархат. Этим тянущим к земле бархатом он смотрит ей вслед, и Гвен вылетает из покоев, неучтиво повернувшись спиной к своему господину.

Она служанка Морганы, и этого было достаточно, чтобы к ней не тянулись хваткие руки желающих поразвлечься стражей.   
Она никто, чтобы запрещать принцу хоть донага, хоть до костей раздевать ее глазами.

Впрочем, столкнувшись с Мерлином, она роняет вещи, наклоняется, стукается с ним, помогающим, лбами и вдруг понимает — бархат бархатом, но эта драгоценная тяжесть, спрятанная в нем — совсем не для нее. 

 

 **Royal Ass**  
 _арлин, R, юмор, для yorki_

Мерлин захлопнул дверь ногой, стараясь не расплескать воду в бочке, и намеренно громко провозгласил:  
— Доброе утро!  
— Мммхм, — отозвался Артур и перевернулся на другой бок.  
— Артур?  
— Да?  
— УЙДИ!

Мерлин, насупившись, превратил воду в лед.

* * *

— Хороший день, правда? — намекнул Мерлин, подавая обед.  
Принц пожал плечами.  
— Что это на моей тарелке? Похоже на поросячьи хвосты.

Мерлин, окрысившись, заколдовал рулеты из утятины.

* * *

— У меня праздник, — последней попыткой.  
— День тупости?

* * *

— Сегодня ровно год, как я служу Камелоту, — напомнил Мерлин, вынув пальцы.  
— Аа?.. — простонал будущий король.  
— И вам, — издевательски медленно, — _сир_ …  
— О-о… — Артур закусил угол подушки.  
Это было как «извини меня», только в сто раз лучше.

 

 **В вечность**  
 _арлин, G, ангст, для yorki_

Мерлин идет через лес, уворачиваясь от веток и паутины, и шум крови в ушах заглушает голоса в голове. Его лихорадит, он напуган так, как никогда прежде, будто страх стал его естеством и вытеснил все остальное, а потом одолел сам себя, и не осталось ничего, кроме дрожи и размеренной поступи.

Артур, до странности легкий, несмотря на доспехи, безмятежно прижимается прохладным лбом к его шее. Он не боится. Страх для королей — непозволительная роскошь.

Каждый шаг дается все тяжелее, но голоса, подбадривая, поют: «Больше не будет боли», и воды озера, порозовевшие от крови, смыкаются над лицом Артура, когда Мерлин понимает: врата Авалона открылись.

 

 **Так пишется история**  
 _арлин, дракон, Гаюс, PG, крэк_

Глаза дракона сияли ярче, чем факел в руке Гаюса.  
— Сей свиток даже лучше прежнего, — сообщил он, растягивая пасть в улыбке. — Я все ясней вижу, каким королем станет юный Пендрагон.  
— Премного благодарен, — скупо ответил лекарь.  
— Но впредь не забывай о том, что темные коридоры предназначения требуют больше света.  
— Света? — Гаюс выгнул бровь, изображая недоумение.  
— Огня.  
— Огня?  
Дракон раздраженно стукнул хвостом.  
— Две стороны монеты должны соединиться!  
— Они же еще почти дети!  
— Нельзя противостоять судьбе, — голос дракона источал мед.   
— Я не… — запротестовал старик, хотя знал, что выполнит указание.

Гаюс не умел и не любил писать энцу.  
Но он был крайне зависим от фидбека.

 

 **Навсегда**  
 _арлин, PG-13, романс, для Lalayt_

Если бы в Камелоте существовали словари, статью «кошмар» проиллюстрировали бы портретом принца.

Потому что Артур — дурной сон наяву. Он спесив, ехиден, жесток, он не умеет признавать себя неправым. У него садистские замашки и ухмылка палача.  
Потому что Артур — кровь от крови, плоть от плоти, прирожденный убийца, потому что он Пендрагон.  
Потому что Артур — есть. Он грубит днем, ласкает ночью — сперва во снах, потом наяву, и ему все сходит с рук, ведь будущий великий волшебник пока мальчишка, который отчаянно, до глупости влюблён.

Если бы в Камелоте существовали словари, статью «навсегда» проиллюстрировали бы портретом принца, где рядом с ним стоит его слуга. 


	2. Представь нас вместе

**Чувствительность**   
_брэдлин, G, юмор_

Говорят, что ревнивцы боятся щекотки. Если так, то Брэдли просто Отелло, ведь его где ни тронь, он дергается и ржет. Или Колин умеет выбирать места.  
— Отвали! — Брэдли замечает Колина и безошибочно трактует его намерения.   
— А то?  
— А то получишь, _Мерлин_.  
— Ох, простите, сир, — Колин делает отвлекающий маневр и все-таки дотягивается до его запястья.  
О-столь-мужественный-и-брутальный Брэдли Джеймс, хихикающий по-девчоночьи — от этого зрелища устать невозможно.

— Хорош уже! Я тут, между прочим, судьбу твою пытаюсь играть.  
— А я — твою, — соглашается Мерлин-Колин.  
— Да. Но! — Брэдли поднимает указательный палец. — У меня преимущество: я-то пока не в курсе, мне дракон ничего… Да хватит меня щекотать!

 

**1:0**   
_брэдлин, PG, юмор_

— Чем вечером займешься? — спросил Колин, поудобнее устраиваясь на автобусном сиденье.   
— Сексом, — проворчал Брэдли. Сегодня снимали сцены в основном без его участия, он проболтался без дела полдня и был не в духе. — Потому что неплохо бы вспомнить, как это вообще делается. Ну, знаешь, когда ты с _другим человеком_. — Колин никак не среагировал на подколку. Брэдли вздохнул. — Но, с учетом всех обстоятельств, видимо, буду нинтендить себя до потери пульса.

Возникла пауза, а потом оба заговорили хором:

— …или, если повезет, все-таки займусь сексом, — немилосердно закончил один.  
— Без меня не начинай, — попросил второй.

Брэдли фыркнул.  
Колин покраснел.  
Англия в очередной раз уделала Северную Ирландию.

 

**Да**   
_брэдлин, PG, UST_

Утро, от автобуса до площадки, ты проводишь с Энджел, из вежливости спросив, чем это таким приятным от нее пахнет. Однако название парфюма и ноты-чего-то-там — спасибо, нет.

День ты коротаешь с Айрин, гримершей. Она благоволит тебе, но разговоры о сыне и его школьных отметках — спасибо, нет. 

Вечер ты убиваешь с Кэти за пинтой пива. «Брэдли, а вы с Колином…» — «Что?» — «Ты знаешь. Давно уже пора…» — спасибо, нет.

Ночью ты один. И насколько было бы проще, будь рядом Энджел, Айрин или Кэти, но у подсознания на руках роял-флэш из костлявых бедер, небритого подбородка, ирландского акцента, застенчивости и света — и, да. Пожалуйста, да.

 

**Здесь и сейчас**   
_брэдлин, PG-13, романс/юмор_

Колин думал, что в таком возрасте все уже выросли из игры в алкогольную лесенку. Даже в пятницу вечером. Даже после тяжелого дня. Даже если продрогли до костей, а виски неразбавленный.

Брэдли достается четная очередь, и это как приговор. Впрочем, он держится дольше, чем Морган предполагал. Девчонки останавливаются на третьем круге, уходят, оставляя их с бутылкой, и Колин чувствует, что рука дрожит, когда он наливает себе очередную порцию, но Брэдли развозит резко, будто выключили тумблер. Только что он смотрел осмысленно и говорил почти внятно, а теперь его выговор хуже, чем у Моргана, и глаза блестящие, медленные. И рука промахивается мимо бутылки, накрывая пальцы ирландца.

— Можно, я тебя поцелую? — спрашивает он, неуверенным жестом стряхивая волосы со лба, и Колин слишком долго думает над вопросом, сначала пытаясь понять, что сказало это пьяное животное, а потом пытаясь понять, как он дошел из Армы до такой жизни.  
— Выпьешь свою ступеньку — поцелуешь.

Он тренировался в бытность студентом, по всем расчетам Брэдли должен заснуть или упасть под стол, но он упрямо мотает головой, выпивает, стукая бокалом об стол, и встает. Стоять ровно у него не получается, но он делает пару уверенных шагов, обходя стол, и кладет ладонь вставшему Колину на поясницу, чуть ниже ремня джинсов, чуть выше, чем было бы совсем неприлично.  
От него пахнет виски, и его ощутимо шатает. Колин обнимает Брэдли, чтоб тот не свалился, не увлек за собой, а Джеймс воспринимает это как поощрение, целует жадно, агрессивно, притягивая к себе за бедра, вытирая мокрое лицо о волосы.

— Ты чего? — удивляется Колин, когда Брэдли задевает его висок мокрым носом.  
— Ни-че-го, — медленно тянет Брэд и кладет руки на плечи Колину, пошатываясь с неплохой амплитудой.   
Его приходится держать, а это непросто. И допивать остатки виски из горла, давая отхлебнуть ему, целуя его, пьяного в дым, не зная, кто что вспомнит поутру — не лучшая идея.

Но в этот вечер Колину лучшим кажется всё.

 

**Земля и небо**   
_брэдлин, PG-13, романс_

Колин читает ему наизусть Блэйка и Лорку, и Шекспира в оригинале, и с его-то акцентом последнее больше похоже на заклинания, чем на сонеты.

Брэдли рассказывает ему матерные анекдоты. Такие, от которых раскраснелась бы даже Кэти. Они пошлые и не смешные, но Колин хохочет, прикрывая рот ладонью.

Он размахивает руками, декламируя: «А биссектрисой пусть ветер будет», и его челка живет своей собственной жизнью, и Брэдли сходит с ума.

Они даже не целуются — сталкиваются губами, но бороться поздно, бессмысленно, и Брэдли шепчет ему в рот: «А биссектрисой желанье будет», — и Колин слабо удивляется: «Ты знаешь?..» — и не слышит, но угадывает: «Ох, помолчи».

 

**На виду**   
_Merlin BBC cast, брэдлин, PG-13, флафф_

У Энджел сдвиг на обуви, у Холли заразительный смех, у Мишель большая грудь, а у Кэти слишком широкие брови.

У Ричарда всегда найдется шутка в тему, у Тони не по возрасту озорной характер, у Джона огромный опыт за плечами, а у Колина сто пятьдесят тысяч улыбок, и от каждой из них всё вокруг расцветает, и он был необдуманно щедр, подарив их Мерлину.

У Энджел собака, у Холли кошка, у Мишель линзы, а у Кэти очки.

У Ричарда парик, у Тони симпатичная дочка, у Джона невероятно ехидный прищур, а у Брэдли губы цвета спелой клубники, и на вкус они еще лучше.

 

**Код «Красный»**   
_брэдлин, PG-13, юмор/романс_

Его губы были обветренными. То есть, постоянно. Гримерши ругались, Энджел заботливо подсовывала гигиеническую помаду, но Брэдли все было нипочем. Он отмахивался, заботясь о своем рте не больше, чем о джинсах, — стирать нужно, гладить необязательно, — моментально забывал о теме разговора и инстинктивно облизывал губы, отчего те краснели и сохли еще сильней.

Это ужасно отвлекало, особенно когда Брэдли, задумавшись, закусывал губу слишком сильно — его кровоточащий рот примагничивал взгляды и превращал порядочных ирландцев в скромных, но сексуальных маньяков.

Зато при закрытых дверях и задернутых шторах Колин с упоением пересчитывал языком трещинки на этих губах, зная, что все они из-за него, для него, _его_.

 

**Heavenlike**   
_брэдлин, R, ПВП_

Колин повторял: «Да, да», умолял: «Пожалуйста, о-о, нет, нет, вот так», хрипел: «Ещё-о…», ругался, метался, вскидывался, насаживался, дышал в шею, яростно и обреченно. Но когда с его губ слетало: «О, Господи», — Брэдли сцеловывал эти вздохи и двигался жестче, ласкал беззастенчивей, чтобы у Колина не оставалось ни прошлого, ни будущего, чтобы не было ни бога, ни черта — только он, только здесь и сейчас.

Брэдли смеялся, ерошил его волосы и дрожал натянутой тетивой, и подначивал: «Морган, ну ты прямо как в первый раз, ты… о… а…», и стонал: «Боже, боже», не будучи христианином, но «Колин… а, а… _Колин_ …» вполне сходило за молитву.

 

**Стороны света**   
_брэдлин, PG-13, романс/юмор_

— Не сложнее, чем ругаться на ирландском, — подкалывает Брэдли. Колин смотрит на него так, будто прикидывает: то ли превратить в жабу, то ли швырнуть сценарием, исчерканным транскрипцией.  
— Не сложнее.  
— Так чего ж ты мучаешься?   
Колин закрывает глаза, страдальчески вздыхает, запускает пальцы в темную челку, но, когда подглядывает одним глазом, Брэдли никуда не девается, и приходится разразиться длинной тирадой.  
— Впечатляет, — он кивает, присаживаясь рядом. — Это ты роль учишь или уже ругаешься?

Ответить Колин не успевает. Пальцы скользят по холодному плетению кольчуги, ни сжать, чтобы притянуть к себе, ни оттолкнуть, и Брэдли смеется в его губы, а Колин, отрываясь от него, шипит:  
— Боже, храни короля… точнее, принца... ибо ничто другое ему не поможет!

Брэдли тяжелый и неповоротливый в своем костюме, смешной, раскрасневшийся, и Колин не отказывает себе в удовольствии, усаживаясь на его бедра.  
— А ты знаешь, чем Северная Ирландия лучше Англии, Брэд?  
Брэдли знает сейчас только, что запирающаяся гримерка лучше незапирающейся, а трахаться без кольчуги лучше, чем в ней, и отрицательно мотает головой.  
— Север — сверху, — ухмыляется Колин. — Сверху, Брэдли.

 

**Я, ты, они, мы**   
_брэдлин, R, ПВП/юмор/романс_

Поначалу Брэдли отказался наотрез и даже заревновал, но через неделю, вновь услышав искушающее «Трахни меня, как Артур…», он сдался и вошел в образ.

Это стало их любимым соревнованием. «Как Утер» — Колин хихикал: «Привет Фрейду!» — но взгляд уже блестел сталью, а около рта залегали складки. «Как Мерлин» — Брэдли хмыкал: «Нарцисс гребаный», распахивая глаза и властно вытягивая руку. «Как дракон» — «Серьезно, ты давно показывался психиатру?».

А потом случилось оно: «Трахни меня так, как будто ты меня любишь».  
Брэдли, притормозив на секунду, кивнул и продолжил, пока не упал на Колина, выдохшийся, счастливый, пустой, чтобы услышать: «Я что-то не заметил разницы...». И снова кивнуть.

 

**Двенадцать месяцев**   
_брэдлин, PG-13, романс, для Chumy_

Всё началось — с шутки. Но стало ли позже всерьез? Это вопрос.

«Где тут включается свет?» — «На хрен свет». Он неуклюжий, сплошные колени и локти (и уши!), и падать приходится вместе — удача, что на кровать. Ты бы рад передумать, споткнувшись о жалобное «послушай…», но как его, такого, не целовать? Джинсы уже не полу, тут ты брякаешь: «Хочешь, уйду?». Полный бред. Ваш перекресток давно позади, ни вправо, ни влево, и выбора нет. Вот и ответ.

И, с красной строки (если бы Брэдли вел дневники, не видео-, а самые честные, от руки), он написал бы: «Тянуть целый год? Блин, какие же мы дураки».


	3. Тени прошлого

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Утер/Гаюс (с намёком на Артур/Мерлин)
> 
> Утер знает — Гаюс помнит его другим.

[1]  
Гаюс смотрит на Артура, на королевскую осанку, на корону наследного принца на гордо поднятой голове, на гордость в глазах Утера.  
Гаюс привык молчать, когда нужно, прятать руки в широкие рукава одежды, изгибать бровь в немом возражении. Утер знает — Гаюс помнит его другим.  
Он помнит, как Утер доставал меч из ножен уже холодного Пендрагона. Он помнит, что младшего сына никто не готовил быть королем Камелота. Он помнит, как и Утер Пендрагон, через что они прошли вместе.

Утер смотрит на Мерлина, на притворный идиотизм, на подозрительно частые оплошности, на то, как Гаюс при нем c молчаливой мольбой смотрит в глаза.  
Он помнит, как Гаюс показывал ему книги, как мог обратить воду в вино, как они пьяно смеялись и как Гаюс слушал приказ о запрете колдовства, с таким же лицом, как смотрел на погребальный костер Пендрагона.  
Он помнит, как и Гаюс, но пока он король Камелота — все, что он может сделать для старого лекаря — это на некоторые вещи закрывать глаза.

Это огромная услуга, и Гаюс не просит большего. Но когда он видит Артура и Мерлина рядом, главное — не смотреть на короля.

[2]  
— Рана неглубокая, — сообщил Гаюс, накладывая повязку на предплечье и стыдясь, что его пальцы то и дело соскальзывают на обнаженный торс короля. То ли это волнение после битвы, которая предвещала смерть, то ли старческий тремор, то ли эхо ненужных воспоминаний, столь ярких, ведь последний раз, когда он видел своего господина полунагим, вспотевшим, тяжело дышащим и умиротворенным… Стоп, хватит. Опомнись. — Скоро затянется, — откашлявшись, закончил он. — Вам повезло, сир.  
— Повезло, — с несвойственной ему легкостью согласился Утер, — с тобой, — и перехватил запястье лекаря, прижав к своей груди. — Ты терпишь меня столько лет. Это нелегко, я знаю. Спасибо, Гаюс.   
Сердце короля билось быстро и ровно.

[3]  
Он король, но не всё в его власти.

Камелот не знал времени страшней той осени, пока новорожденный наследник посапывал в колыбельке, а по разгромленным покоям разносились сухие, бесслезные рыдания и дым от костров. Те несколько ночей, когда Утер, отчаянно нуждаясь в ком-то, меньше всего напоминавшим ему о возлюбленной жене, делил с лекарем свое ложе и свою скорбь — это еще одна тайна, которую Гаюс унесет с собой в могилу. Скоро, уже скоро: Гаюс чувствует, как их с Утером время утекает сквозь пальцы. Но пока Пендрагон-старший еще на троне, в его осанке — величие, в глазах — пепел.

Он король, он несет своё бремя.


	4. Я увидел это в тебе (Я хочу это забрать)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Артур/Гвен, Брэдли/Колин, Энджел, Кэти, в эпизодах Стюарт Орм (режиссёр) и Джулиан Джонс (шоураннер)
> 
> Артур влюбляется в Гвен. Сможет ли Брэдли это сыграть?

Это была, ей-богу, простая сцена, всего три реплики, но то ли Брэдли вымотался на предыдущей, то ли его заранее ободрило режиссерское «снимаем, и поехали»… В общем, все пошло не по плану.

Он, чуть ссутулившись, встал у камина, дождался выкрика ассистентки, выдохнул и, оборачиваясь, позвал:  
— Гвиневера…  
— Что? — откликнулась Энджел, стоя в дверях.  
А за ее спиной Кэти, сведя зрачки к переносице, растягивала пальцами рот и показывала язык.  
Дубль умер, даже не родившись.

Отсмеявшись, Брэдли вернулся на исходную позицию, сосредоточился и начал заново:  
— Гвиневера?  
— Что? — последовал ответ.  
Оказалось, в арсенале Кэти имелись гримасы и похлеще.  
Пока Стюарт отчитывал ее такими словами, которые джентльмены никогда не произносят при леди, Брэдли все смеялся и смеялся, и никак не мог остановиться.

Он очень старался успокоиться, у него даже почти получилось.   
— Гвиневера…   
— Что? — Однако, что называется, смешинка в рот попала.  
— Бвахаха!

— Сцена двадцать два, дубль четыре. Мотор!  
— Гвиневера…  
— Что?  
Брэдли был уже на полпути и готовился протянуть руку, чтобы потом ее отдернуть, когда заметил Колина. Тот сидел в коридоре, прямо на полу, и беззвучно проговаривал их реплики. Его лицо уморительно вытянулось от «что?», и… Короче, только Морган был виноват в том, что принц Артур, уткнувшись служанке в плечо, тоненько подвывал, не в силах больше хохотать.

Глупо? Да. Непрофессионально? Конечно. Из ряда вон? Помилуйте, такое случалось с их группой изо дня в день. Так что до этой поры все шло почти нормально и даже годилось на гэг-рилы. Настоящие проблемы начались после.

К пятому дублю Брэдли унялся и делал все так, как надо, говорил то, что положено, но даже до команды «Заново!» понимал, что у него (них?) не получается. Не выходит. Не то.

Им поправляли грим, потекший от софитов, и Энджел притворялась, что вовсе не устала, а Брэдли мрачнел все сильнее.

После восьмого сделали перерыв.   
Вместо кофе Брэдли получил выговор от Стюарта.  
— Ты пойми, — втолковывал он, — это финальная сцена серии, ключевая. Ты должен смотреть на нее, как будто впервые видишь. Как будто впервые заметил ее, по-настоящему заметил. Хлоп! И все меняется. Понимаешь? Что ты мне тут показываешь? Ты должен остолбенеть, удивиться… как это по-вашему… офигеть? Так офигей, мать твою! На секунду! Мне нужна только гребаная секунда, когда ты любишь ее глазами, а потом — хлоп! Ты — принц, она — никто, и все, взял себя в руки. Что непонятно?  
— Все понятно. — Брэдли клял себя на чем свет стоит. Он чувствовал эту сцену без подсказок и, разумеется, мог показать то, что требовалось.

Или нет.

— Гвиневера…  
— Что?  
— Нет… ничего. Ступай.

Не доиграл, чересчур равнодушно получилось, будто и правда — нет ничего.

— Гвиневера...  
— Что?  
— …нет, ничего. Ступай.

Слишком долгая пауза.

— Гвиневера!  
— Что?  
— Нет. Ничего. Ступай!

Еще рано для таких страстей. Первый взгляд, черт, не любовь пока, и тем более не желание.

Энджел сдалась к четырнадцатому дублю.  
Ей даже не пришлось плакать или говорить: «Я больше не могу», оно и так читалось по ее застывшему, помертвевшему лицу.

— Ты запорол сцену, — безжалостно констатировал Стюарт, пока Энджел сажали в такси. — С ее крупными планами порядок, а твои — ад кромешный. У монтажников будет очень много работы. Твою мать, если ты не умеешь играть, какого хуя ты тут вообще делаешь?!  
Брэдли, как загипнотизированный, смотрел ему в глаза и умирал от стыда, и подбирал слова для ответа, но тут, откуда ни возьмись, встрял Колин:  
— Давайте переснимем.   
— Морган, иди-ка ты…  
— Пожалуйста, давайте переснимем. Один раз. 

Стюарт, судя по его перекошенному лицу, жаждал кому-то врезать. Скорее всего, Брэдли. Но возможно, что и Колину. Вдруг он махнул рукой и побрел к своему креслу рядом с камерой — мол, ну ладно, попробуем.

— Твой последний шанс, — сухо сказал он, даже не обернувшись, и Брэдли осознал, что будь это первый сезон, его бы уже уволили.

Колин встал в дверном проеме.  
Оператор попытался прогнать его, но он покачал головой и проартикулировал: «Я за Гвен».

Отмашка, команда, и — начали.  
— Гвиневера… — Брэдли призвал на помощь самый низкий, самый интимный тон голоса, обернулся…  
И опешил.  
— Что?  
Это была не Энджел. Конечно, нет, — разумеется, нет! — она же уехала в отель полчаса назад.   
Но это была Гвен. Самая настоящая Гвен, великодушная и робкая, вездесущая и незаметная. Обуреваемая тайными страстями. Испуганная.  
— Нет, ничего, — выдавил Брэдли. — Ступай.

— Заново, — шёпотом скомандовал Стюарт, чтоб не испортить момент. — Просто повтори.

Брэдли уставился на искусственный огонь в камине.  
— Гвиневера...  
— Артур?  
Он обернулся быстрее, чем должен был, слишком резко.  
Перед ним стояла не Гвен. Это была прекраснейшая из дев королевства, белокожая и ясноглазая. Такая, которая обернется на зов, только если сама захочет, ведь ее красота укладывает на лопатки любого рыцаря.   
Не Гвиневера.  
Джиневра.  
Он молча любовался ею, дожидаясь знакомой реплики:  
— Что?  
— Нет, ничего. Ступай.

— Заново, — в голосе режиссера слышалось молитвенное обожание.

— Гвиневера… — позвал Брэдли с отчаяньем, как будто прощался с жизнью.  
— Да, — отозвался Колин, не заботясь о вопросительной интонации.  
Это было просто «да», согласие, утверждение, и Брэдли, обернувшись, увидел Колина.  
Не Гвен или Джиневру, даже не Мерлина.  
Колина.  
Брэдли застыл, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, пока не крикнули: «Снято!» — и даже пару секунд после.

С него снимали грим и доспехи, и жали ему руку, и хлопали по плечу. Даже Стюарт, тряся его ладонь, признался:  
— Гений, мать твою. Но я уже был готов тебя придушить.

* * *

— Серьезно, я был готов его придушить, — повторил Стюарт, отпаивая себя коньяком.   
— Да ладно, брось, — Джулиан разжевывал почти полплитки шоколада, и это мешало выражаться внятно. — Он молодой. Неопытный. Всякое бывает. Просто привык к одному партнеру.  
— Ну да, конечно. А поцелуй как мы будем снимать? Тоже с Морганом?  
— Э…  
— Нет, перемонтировать можно и такое, но…  
— Успокойся, Стью, — Джулиан разлил остаток по бокалам. — Сыграет, дай ему время.  
— Может, просто вычеркнем эту сцену на хрен? А?  
— Может. Или вправду снимем ее с Морганом. Смонтируем же?  
— Обижаешь, — хмыкнул Стюарт, — Конечно, смонтируем.


End file.
